one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby vs Erebus
Description *Quick Side Note: This episode takes place after Noire vs Noctis and Hazama vs Neku respectively. Should you wish to avoid spoilers, read them first.* This One Minute Melee features Erebus from the Persona series and Kirby from... his own series. Kirby fighting an eldritch abomination? Sounds like a typical Tuesday for him, though this time there is much more at stake... Is a single minute truly enough to stop The Fall? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro ''Tartarus- Top Floor ''Cue Music 1 ''"There's no way in hell..." The worst case scenario had just come to pass. Spacetime has distorted enough to create a crack leading to the Abyss of Time. What laid beyond was the collective manifestations of humanity's grief and negative emotions: Erebus. And everybody knew it was something to be feared the moment they laid eyes on it. If left alone, it will contact the deity Nyx to bring The Fall and end all life without hesitation. "Welp, we're all f*cked. Hey, you guys think you might want to help me up? I still can't f*cking move!" "SHUT UP TERUMI!" "Hey, we all know its HIS fault for slacking off on the job!" Hazama yelled as he pointed to the blue haired teen Minato Arisato. "...Then we just have to stop the damn thing!" He summoned his Persona to attack the gate in a fit of pure desperation but it had no effect at all... " "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm NOT letting this thing destroy Lastation!" Noire cried as she transformed back into her Next HDD form. The rest of the group (minus Hazama) joined in on the assault to no avail... "Ha ha ha ha! You guys see now?! We're all screwed! We're all gonna die here! F-" Hazama's crazed rant prematurely ended when another newcomer literally crashed in on him. "Poyo?" Kirby had arrived on Tartarus looking as confused as a lost cat. He took notice of Hazama's hat and stole it for himself. "Hey, give that back jackass!" ... "...Holy crap he's adorable!" Noire suddenly blurted out. She quickly noticed smirks growing on the rest of the group's faces. "What?! At least its.. kinda true right?" Kirby quickly took notice of the large rip in space as he sprung into action, remembering just why he came here. "Wait, what's he doing?" Kirby jumped right into the portal with all his might, breaking through to the other side in a matter of seconds. "What the hell is he doing!? He's gonna get himself killed in there!" Neku cried out. The group had no time to react as a horde of shadows began to rise out of the ground. "Look, we'll just have to trust the puffball. All we can do is make sure this tower is still standing when he gets back!" Noctis stated as he summoned his blades and rushed the oncoming horde. EVERYTHING'S ON THE LINE HERE! '''ENGAGE!' Kirby had landed in the Abyss of Time with the grace of an Olympic athlete. He scoured the horizon searching for the Dark Matter he had been chasing after. The search was cut short when a large explosion of energy sent Kirby flying off his feet. A loud cracking sound could be heard shortly afterwards. THE TIMER IS BROKEN! SHOW NO MERCY! (seriously, that thing was expensive!) Kirby directed his attention to the eldritch beast before him and sprinted towards it at full speed. Erebus sent a hail of lance like projectiles at the pink puffball in response. Kirby drew out his spear ability and spun his own lance around his head like a helicopter, effortlessly deflecting Erebus's Arrow Rain. Kirby prepared to throw the spear at the abomination but a large fiery explosion prevented that from happening. The flames continued to rage on while Kirby was still trapped within them. As Kirby was burning up, Erebus summoned a large Megidolaon blast to drop on the trapped star warrior. Suddenly, the flames dispersed with a large barrier of ice. Kirby had turned the flames into solid icicles which were shortly launched at Erebus. Kirby was able to skate away from his position before the Megidolaon could blow him to pieces. The star warrior donned the Fighter's headband and began pummeling the monstrosity with a series of savage blows. "HADOKEN!" Kirby threw a mighty blue fireball at one of Erebus's heads. The head ignored the blast and slammed into the puffball before he could fire off another Hadoken. Kirby had fallen directly underneath Erebus. The situation did not bode well for him when the abomination mercilessly stomped him under its foot multiple times. Erebus's foot reeled back for a stronger stomp only for it to mysteriously stop all momentum before hitting its mark. Kirby had lifted the foot off the ground with a loud scream. In response, Erebus summoned a circle of icicles to advance on the struggling star warrior. Kirby knew he was in trouble now. A single hand remained on Erebus's foot while Kirby's other hand brought out a new weapon. He charged up, glared at the monster with a confident smirk, and swung his fiery hammer with all the strength he could muster! Erebus was sent hurtling off into the distance but its previous attack made contact with Kirby before he could escape once more. A Thunder Reign crashed into the field of ice soon after, followed by a heavy gale of wind which destroyed what was left of the sub zero prison. The smoke from the assault had cleared to reveal... a strange pile of leaves. Kirby emerged from leaf pile with a joyous voice completely free of harm. He looked off in the distance to see that Erebus was charging up a strange ball of dark energy. Whatever it was, Kirby could not let the attack finish. The puffball pulled a cell phone out of nowhere and quickly dialed in a number. The Warp Star arrived at his feet moments later. Shock waves of darkness much larger than the ones before were now converging on Kirby's position. Kirby donned the Plasma Headband and rode off towards Erebus. The Warp Star effortlessly zipped right past the Almighty Attacks. As Kirby finally neared Erebus, he noticed a massive cloud of purple gas surrounding it as a form of protection. Luckily, Kirby had charged his Plasma enough to emit a strong electric shield. Erebus was still charging its Dark Embrace as Kirby unleashed his stored charge upon the creature. The plasma blast had much more recoil than expected, launching Kirby off the Warp Star and far away from his enemy. It was pretty lucky too, Kirby looked on to see the abandoned star being annihilated by trembling pillars of light and darkness. Kirby screamed in panic when he saw that Erebus was charging yet another Dark Embrace. The ground beneath him turned dark and a massive army of Shadows had arisen. Kirby donned a familiar looking green cap and drew a sword as he stared down the newly formed horde. Kirby rushed in Leeroy Jenkins style with a loud scream. Kirby cut through the manifestations with ease. A shadow had been decapitated, cut in half, or otherwise obliterated with every passing second. Kirby's reckless strategy had come to bite him in the back as he was soon surrounded by 13 massive Shadows. With another confident smirk, Kirby charged up his blade and spun around like a tornado. The Shadows were being ripped apart at a much faster pace this time until the star warrior was stopped by an explosive gunshot. Kirby stared down the Reaper before him with a challenging glare. He donned a fedora and leaped onto the Reaper's back as it fired another shot. The Reaper soon had a whip around its neck. Kirby smacked it like an abusive cowboy until it stopped struggling. Kirby was smiling evilly again. With his newly tamed "pet" Kirby was able to obliterate the rest of the horde and come face to face with Erebus one last time. Unfortunately, Dark Embrace was about to finish charging and unleash its full fury. Thinking fast, Kirby abandoned his new "mount". Erebus unleashed Primal Darkness on the vulnerable duo. The Reaper made for a valuable living shield but it did not last too long. Cue Music 2 Kirby was completely terrified as the darkness was almost through tearing apart his "shield". He took a moment to loom within his heart, dispel his fear, and end this conflict once and for all! Kirby's body was glowing like a rainbow as he used his stored Miracle Fruit. So, Kirby did what he does best. He sucked. An immense vortex was sucking in Erebus's most powerful attack for all it was worth. It seemed to last an eternity but Kirby had managed to absorb the entire thing. If Kirby would talk, he'd probably say something like "Adios asshole!". The star warrior unleashed the absorbed attack right back at Erebus. The Abyss of Time had become enshrouded in darkness as Kirby was unleashing Hell on the eldritch abomination. Erebus let out the most unsettling sound imaginable as its body was completely destroyed by its own blast. KO! "Yeah! That was AWESOME!" Rei yelled out. the entire world had been laying their eyes on this fateful battle and they were not let down at all. Kirby fell out of the Abyss's portal back on to Tartarus. He hit the floor face first. It seemed that more people had shown up atop the tower after Kirby left to battle Erebus. Many cheers of congratulations were exchanged as Hazama was unintelligibly swearing in the background. "...I can hardly believe it." Minato Arisato had spoken up. He went up to the puffball to give him some candy as a reward. Though, the entire group had seemed to forget one small thing. The portal was still open and the sky was still covered in a green hue. Kirby moved to destroy it for good when... *BOOSH!* Cue Music 3 Kirby fell back as a strange red eyeball emerged and made a beeline for the moon. "Oh no... don't tell me..." The moon itself had begun to change into a sight all too familiar. "Nyx is..." Before anybody could utter another word Kirby let out a confident yell as he stared up to the moon. "Don't tell me you're planning on fighting THAT too!" Kirby silently nodded in response. "Heh, I say we can trust this guy. He sure put up one hell of a SHO back there! Eh? Eh?" "Yeah we're counting on you buddy! Finish that bastard off with a YANG for me!" The rest of the group groaned at the awful puns before sending their own encouraging words off. Kirby called in another Warp Star and headed right to the moon. Nyx had been convinced that all of humanity wished for death. Kirby was hell bent on proving her wrong. Its quite silly to say this now, but Kurby had become everybody's last hope. HERE COMES THE SECOND ROUND! ENGAGE! Cue Music 4 Everything suddenly went dark as Kirby approached his destination. He had found himself in what was likely another dimension. He looked around in with slight fear in his mind until he heard a booming demonic voice. "The Arcana is the means by which is is revealed..." Kirby looked on to witness what seemed to be a gigantic dark angel standing before him. Nyx's Avatar stared the star warrior down with an arrogant smile on its face. Kirby flinched, expecting the Avatar to strike him with its massive blade, yet it simply remained in place. Kirby donned a blade once more and jumped right at his foe. Kirby assaulted the Avatar with a flurry of strikes faster than the normal eye could track. He ended his combo by jumping into the air and stabbing Nyx in the face. Kirby was shortly met with a simple bitch slap, depriving the puffball of his sword and hurtling him into a nearby wall. "The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate..." "Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope." "Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..." "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..." Kirby struggled to get up as Nyx blasted him with another Almighty Attack. "Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination." Kirby's was engulfed in a massive firestorm. Nyx pointed a hand at the burning warrior and shot him with a small series of fireballs. In an effort to dispel the flames and Kirby let out a mighty shout. "FUS RO DAH!" The flames dispersed as if they were blown away by the wind. Nyx's own fireballs were reflected back at her. The deity did not even flinch as Kirby rushed back into the fray with another mighty shout. "FUS RO DAH!" The sound wave let out a noticeable trail of electricity in its path. Nyx stumbled slightly but was otherwise unaffected. A single swipe of her massive blade was enough to force Kirby out of his Mike ability. "The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom." A stalagmite made of ice erupted from the ground and trapped Kirby in the air. A chilling blizzard blew through the room with the force of a hurricane. A magical circle surrounded the star warrior before encasing him in a gigantic block of ice. Suddenly, the ice around him began to melt before exploding in a great inferno. Nyx was temporarily blinded by the blast allowing Kirby to tackle her in the face like a burning meteor. Kirby then breathed a stream of fire at the deity strong enough to make even Greymon proud. "Celebrate life's grandeur... Its brilliance... its magnificence..." A raging vortex had emerged from the ceiling. Kirby's flames were quickly extinguished and the puffball was caught in the gale. The winds great speeds pierced him like a pincushion, but Kirby had other plans. Another burst of wind was about to erupt from below. Kirby inhaled the blast in its entirely, along with the vortex he was trapped in. He swallowed it whole and grew a whirlwind of his own from his head. He turned into a tornado and repeatedly tackled the deity, bouncing off the walls to increase his momentum. "Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer..." Kirby's windy form attracted a loud thunderbolt. He was struck with pinpoint accuracy, the bolt had even forced him to the ground. More bolts followed suit, striking the pink warrior as if he was a lightning rod. When the smoke from the strikes cleared, it revealed Kirby with a massive metal spike growing from his head. The spike had absorbed most of the bolts, so Kirby followed by turning into a ball of spikes. Electricity burst everywhere in the blink of an eye. "It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself..." Kirby's spiked form was left completely immobile. Soon he was savagely assaulted by Nyx's giant blade. Kirby summoned his inner Ninja powers to fight back. His tiny kunai proved a surprising match for Nyx's greatsword. Kirby had sensed an opening and let loose with a steady stream of shurikens. "There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another..." An arrow of light forced its way through Kirby's shuriken storm and struck the puffball with a blinding shine. Kirby donned an archer's hat to fight back but he was feeling quite strange all of a sudden. He tried to aim his bow at the Avatar but only succeeded in firing a storm of arrows straight up. Kirby had the strangest urge to give Nyx some of his stored candy, which he immediately did. Kirby snapped out of his confused state to realize far too late that his own arrows were about to rain down on him. "One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals." Kirby donned the Fighter's headband once more and charged up the strongest punch he could muster. "FALCON... PUNCH!" As the punch struck its target, Kirby instantly felt the attack strike him instead of Nyx. As he was sent flying by his own punch, he was pincushioned by a barrage of red spears before being struck to the ground by a massive golden fist. "To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty..." Kirby was reeling from that last assault. He nearly failed to notice a stream of light come down on him. He donned the Jet helmet when he saw the attack coming, boosting out of the way at the last second. Kirby collided with Nyx's face with great speeds. As she staggered slightly from the hit, Kirby turned around and burned her with the jet's exhaust. "It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path..." Kirby was butch slapped once more, he felt a strange breath force its way onto him as he stumbled to the floor. A stream of darkness was pouring from the ceiling to end him in a single blow. Kirby rolled out of the way and donned a futuristic visor. An optic laser of grand proportions was fired at the Avatar, but to Kirby's shock it was only reflected back at him. "Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty." Kirby had no time to recover from his own optic blast as he was bombarded by projectiles of all the elements at once. He was tossed around the room like a pinball, completely unable to act. The assault had suddenly stopped and Kirby took the chance to don the Cutter's helmet. He threw his razor sharp boomerangs like there was no tomorrow. (which is one hell of an accurate metaphor.) "Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment." Nyx's blade effortlessly sliced through Kirby's cutters. Kirby was far too slow to dodge another furious combo from the deity of Death. When Kirby was thrown into the air, he attempted to drop kick the blade only to be swatted away like a fly. "In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal." Kirby looked up to see a cloud of energy forming above his head, ready to crash down and explode on him. Thinking fast, he dawned the Bomber's hat and intercepted the coming blast with an upward bomb. The bomb did its job and the blast did not come anywhere near the star warrior. Kirby brought out his cellphone again and called in another Warp Star. He needed to end this now. "The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you." Kirby and his Warp Star were blasted by a dark explosion, the Star itself was rendered unable to function. He took the initiative and decided to inhale the broken ride. The Star Rod had emerged from Kirby's hand. A barrage of projectiles of all sorts of elements was converging on the puffball. With the Star Rod in hand he was able to shoot down every last one of them before he could even be scratched. The back and forth dance continued until Nyx uttered another sentence. "You cannot avoid death. To live is to die; they are one in the same..." Nyx had wrapped herself in a strange Moonless Gown. She had stopped her assault for now. Kirby was thankful for any opportunity for attack and barraged her with blasts from his Star Rod with no signs of stopping. Yet, in his desperation he failed to notice his attacks being redirected back at him. Kirby's own projectiles collided with him even faster than he could shoot back. After only a few seconds of punishment, the Star Rod had been destroyed. "Let us finish this. It is the path of your choosing." Nyx was glowing she had obviously been charging a deadly attack behind her Moonless Gown. Kirby stomped the ground in a mixture of anger and sorrow. He couldn't fail. He just couldn't. Kirby searched deep within himself to find the one power he would need to fight back. He donned a blade once more, the hat on his head had become much bigger than it was before. Nyx unleashed the full might of Night Queen upon the puffball. ... But what is this? Kirby's blade had exponentially grown in size and he swung it down upon Nyx as she unleashed her power. The burst of energy and the Ultra Sword clashed in a desperate feat for superiority. Kirby just kept pushing with all his energy until... the blade broke through, piercing Nyx with a loud slash. Kirby swung the blade again. And again. Again. Again. He assaulted the Avatar at ludicrous speeds before ending his assault with one final swing. "HYAH!" KO! Cue Music 5 Nyx's Avatar had been completely obliterated by the Ultra Sword. The ground beneath Kirby's feet began to fade, leaving him floating in a strange spatial void. Was it all over? That question was answered pretty quickly as a strange ball of light began to form in the middle of the void. Its very appearance was simply indescribable. Kirby prepared for battle once more but he was instead interrupted by what could only be described as a red spirit bomb of Death. And it happened again. One more. Another time. Kirby was blasted endlessly without mercy. It came to the point where the entire void he was in could only be seen as a flash of red energy. It was practically impossible to see a single trace of the pink puffball among the bombardment. Kirby couldn't even scream as he found himself tumbling into the endless void... "HEY! DON'T GIVE UP!" Cue Music 6 Kirby could hear an encouraging voice loud and clear. Many others soon followed in its place. "No, we're NOT sacrificing another life to stop Nyx this time!" "You'd better not lose!" "Oh, we should prepare a buffet for when he gets back!" "Just remember, you're NOT on your own!" "Are you done already? I thought you were better than this." "I swear I'll drag your sorry ass back here from the afterlife if you die right now" "I guess I'll-" " SHUT UP TERUMI!" "Buu believe in friend! You beat big monster now!" "Heh. Lets do this." All of these voices and many others rushed in one after another. Everybody was counting on Kirby to come back and defeat Death. He knew he couldn't let them down. He's been through MUCH worse than this before. What's another savage beat down to somebody that's survived even crazier shit in the past? The moon exploding in his face? The very planet exploding in his face? Not even a black hole can faze him. This should be child's play. Cue Music 7 He put his hands together, focused his energy, and created another warp Star. With a triumphant shout, Kirby rode into battle one more time. He could swear he saw the faintest trace of a black eyeball popping out of Nyx's core but he kept it in the back of his mind. THE CLIMAX IS FINALLY HERE! FIGHT! Another Death bomb was on its way as soon as the battle resumed. Kirby was prepared this time. He donned the Flare Beam and unleashed a Death bomb of his own to counter Nyx. The two projectiles clashed in a struggle for supremacy. Both sides pushed as hard as they possibly could until the Flare Beam literally engulfed Nyx's Death bomb. Not one to give up so easily, Nyx's core rebounded the enormous projectile right back at Kirby. Kirby wouldn't give up his task either. He quickly donned the Grand Hammer and slammed the reflected Flare Beam back to the sender. Nyx struck again, then Kirby, then back once more. This colossal game of energy tennis only escalated with each swing. Eventually, the projectile was much larger than both of the combatants combined. Kirby knew this could not last forever so he switched to another Super Ability. With the Monster Flame, Kirby had become a fearsome dragon of the inferno. As the colossal "tennis ball" made its way to Kirby once more, he tackled it with the speed of a demon. The dragon and Flare Beam merged to create what could only be described as a flaming hydra. The hydra struck Nyx with the force of a supernova, the resulting explosion forced Kirby back several hundred feet. Kirby looked upon the core once again and the black eyeball he had seen earlier was becoming much more apparent. Nyx then launched another sphere of energy into the air, this one seemed much more powerful than the last. Kirby transformed into the Snow Bowl and rammed Nyx's Megidoladyne before it could burst out. As Kirby collided with the attack, he carried it with him to slam into Nyx once more, resulting in another massive explosion. As kirby recollected himself once more, the Nyx's core of light had changed its appearance entirely into that of a grotesque bleeding eyeball. It was as Kirby suspected all along, a stray piece of Dark Matter had fused with Nyx itself in an attempt to bring The Fall. The eye bled profusely as it charged up another Megidoladyne blast in desperation. Much of the blood scattered around the void around it upon being released. Kirby's face met a disgusting splash of red as he climbed back onto the Warp Star. The Megidoladyne was nearly complete and Kirby had used up all of his Super Abilities. Thus, with one final glare Kirby poured all of his energy into the Warp Star. With every passing moment, the Warp Star grew at a ridiculous rate, eventually eclipsing nearly the entire area. With a triumphant shout, Kirby hurled the gargantuan star as Nyx unleashed its own Megidoladyne... KO! Cue Music 8 Kirby awoke to find himself in a completely different area. He looked groggily around only to be intercepted by the rampant glompings of a large group of miscellaneous people. "POYO!" Kirby yelled out as he flailed his entire body attempting to escape the intrusive act of affection. "All right, calm down everybody, the poor thing can barely breath!" The puffball finally had a chance to take in his surroundings. All of his friends were there, as well as everybody he had met at Tartarus. The tower itself was gone, leaving only a lush green field. Kirby jumped high into the air and screamed for joy now that he could finally take a vacation. His first act? "NO MY CORN DOGS!" Though come to think of it, there were a few people missing from the group he had met at Tartarus... Where could they have gone? *Meanwhile* "Great, now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere. And I STILL CAN'T F*CKING MOVE! So what now, hag?!" "SHUT UP TERUMI!" *SMACK!* Results Cue Music 9 THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KIRBY!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music